


The next level

by everyones_blueberry



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_blueberry/pseuds/everyones_blueberry
Summary: Chaeyoung is ready to take it to the next level and Jeongyeon is more than happy to take it with her only Nayeon gets in the way but Chaeyoung isn't gonna let that stop her from getting what she wants.
Relationships: Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The next level

Jeongyeon's and Chaeyoung's relationship is pretty simple, neither of them requires a lot to be happy just each other. And the best part is that all their roommates know about them and support their relationship. Of course, Nayeon would threaten to kick Jeongyeon's ass if she ever were to catch her doing anything lewd to Chaeyoung, and of course, Jeongyeon took it seriously because Nayeon can be like an actual mom and she knew better then to mess with her when she was being a protective friend.

Jeongyeon's pov

The only problem with that is that lately, chaeyoung has gotten a bit...needy and touchy. I don't mind it at all, in fact, I love it, chaeyoung can be shy in showing her feelings and hold back even if she's craving affection. But I'm not looking for nayeon to punch me in the face or yell at me and make me sleep on the couch.

Currently, however, I just arrived from class, and no one's at the dorm. At least that what I thought until I feel familiar hands wrap around me while I pour myself some orange juice.

"You're home, I thought I was the only one here" her arms tighten.

"We're the only ones here... I missed you" Chaeyoung buries her face in the back of my jacket. 

"Well, what did you do all alone?" I sip on my o.j. 

"Think of you" 

‘she's being way too cute’

I gulp down what's left in my cup and turn to face her. She gets on her tiptoes and tries to kiss me, but she doesn't quite reach. Giving up after a few seconds and pouts at me but doesn't let go of me, she instead holds me tighter.

"Why don't you kiss me?"

‘God she's so cute’

"Because I don't want to" give her the best smirk I can. 

"why not?" her eyebrows frown. 

"meh, I just don't" she grabs the front of my jacket. 

"why not, give me a real answer" I act as unbothered as I can be around her.

"I told you, I just don't feel like it" I make sure to pronounce every word. I see her eyes water just the tiniest bit.

"lier, you told me once that you always wanted to kiss me" her grip because tighter. 

"I guess I’ve changed my mind" 

She's quiet for a few seconds, then I hear a little sniffle "just...kiss me please, I need you, I want you...I love you so much, so please don't tell me that you've stopped loving me, I’m willing to take our relationship to the next level if it means you'll stay" her words make me realize what I’ve just caused. I hurt her, I made her sad and unconfident.

I pick her up and sit her on the island. She hides her face in my shoulder "hey look at me" she shakes her head, so I pull back and make her look at me "I was just joking around, I didn't change my mind about what I said and I’ll never will" I give her a peck on the lips, but when I pull away she pulls me back in for a long kiss "I love you and don't you ever again say what you just did, I would never make you take that step if you weren't ready, never" 

She nods and pulls me in for a hug. She's practically clinging onto me like a koala, I swear, she's too cute for her own good "please don't cry over me, I’m a loser that doesn't disserve you. You can ask all our friends, I’m sure that they'll agree" 

She frowns at me "don't say that, it's not true" 

I smile at her "that's what you think" 

She pulls me closer by the collar "don't say that" 

I look at her eyes, down at her lips, and up at her eyes again "make me"

That's when she pulls me in for a kiss, a heated one. The kisses go far longer than it needed to be but I’m not complaining, as nice as a peck on the lips from Chaeyoung is, it's got nothing on this. When she finally pulls away her lipstick is all smeared, and fuck does she look good like that.

"There" her hands never leave the back of my neck and her fingers never stop playing with my hair "hey, can I ask you something?" feeling shy all of a sudden, I play with the hem of her shorts, that belongs to me.

"Technically you just did, but go for it" a little giggle escapes her lips.

"You know what I mean, anyways I was wondering, is there a reason why you've been a lot more clingy than usual?"

Her entire face becoming beat red "do..do you not like I--it?" she studders. 

"Of course I do, I was just wondering if there was a reason" if possible her face becoming even redder.

"Well uhh i-i've been thinking...about us" where is this going "a-about you" I wait patiently "in a more I--intimate way" I rest my hands on her thighs "in bed... taking it to t-the next level"

I squeeze her thighs and her breath hitches "is that what you want?" she nods her head "you know if Nayeon or if anyone were to catch us and tell Nayeon, she might break my nose, right?" 

"I don't care about Nayeon, I’m an adult, I can do what I want" she holds me closer.

"What if she makes me go back to my house, it's pretty far from here?" she comes so close to me that our lips are nearly touching.

"I’d visit you every day or even move in with you"

Her voice is so genuine and so desperate at the same time "you've never seen where my house is baby" my hands find their way to her wast.

"I’ll find it or you could just tell me, but I’m sure Nayeon wouldn't do that to you" she gives me a peck "now, are you going to take me to the room or what?" a smile spreads across my face. 

I wrap my hand under her thighs and lift her into my arms "if that's what my princess wants" her legs wrap around me and her arms wrap around my neck as she kisses me full on the lips. 

Once I reach her bed I lay her down and I’m about to take my jacket off but she stops me "can I do it?" god she's so innocent. 

"Go ahead"

Standing up to get to my level she starts taking off my jacket, she doesn't rush it though, she takes her time running her hands around my shoulder and arms until the only thing I have on is my bra and the pants I used for my class. she pushes me into the mattress and gets on top of me.

"You like wearing my clothes, don't you?" she becomes flustered as I teas her "you'd look a lot better without them on though" her face becomes more flustered to a point that she starts to look like a cute little strawberry.

"Then take then off me" 

Smirking I lean forward, I place my hand right below the edge of the shirt and slowly start moving my hands across her sides, causing her to shiver slightly. 

When the shirt is finally off of her she grabs me by the jaw and roughly kisses me "I hate you" 

I smile at her "I know, I love you too" moving my hands down, I start to take her pants off. Starting from her back, I edge my fingers underneath the waistband, and again I slowly move my hands across her clothed ass and squeeze gently.

"mmh" she lets out a tiny moan.

"I love you" I whisper to her as she helps me completely get rid of her pants.

"I love you too, jeongie" when she settles back to her original position she starts peppering my neck with kisses, smearing more lipstick around my skin. 

Me on the other hand, I start caressing her body where I think she'll like. I’m proven right when her breath becomes more jagged and uneven. Her body becomes warmer under my touch and her kisses are starting to get mixed with bites.

Her hand’s move to my belt buckle, but I stop her before she can do anything "baby I don't have condoms on me, so I’ll be taking care of you" 

A whine comes from her mouth "but what about you?" her hands move to my chest and slowly moves them up and down.

"Don't worry about that, we always have next time"

She doesn't seem all too convinced and about to protest, but I’m quick to silence her by running my hands from the front of her waist up until my fingers reach the edge of her bra. Grabbing my wrist she guides my hands to where she wants them. Once my hands are there I use the pad of my thumbs to gently rub circles around her nipples.

"ah a-ah jeongie" her hands never leave my wrist, but instead her grip hardens "hmm jeong" her hips slowly start rocking against mine "t-that feels good" 

I stop for a second to unhook her bra so I can have more access. Once I do I make a show of inching forward and trailing kisses up to her chest and finally her nipple.

"a-ah mhh fuck" her hands grip my hair and her hips never stop moving.

I go on to give attention to the other nipple and move my hand to her ass and massage her there. 

"j--jeongyeon" I stop and kiss her chest and feeling her beating heart. 

"Sorry, was I too much?" I’m worried that I might have gone too far for our first time.

"more" 

"What?" she grabs me by the jaw and makes me look at her.

"I need more than just this, please"

I pick her up without a word and turn us so she's against the headboard and I’m trapping her between the frame and myself. I start to rock my hips up to meet hers and pepper her neck with kisses. Taking one of my hands I gently guide it down her chest, her stomach, and stop right above her waistband.

"can I?" 

She vigorously nods. The movement of my hips never stops, but when I trail my hands down her waistband and start massaging her clit the movement becomes rougher.

"a-ah je-eong ah mmhg ah fuck" she hides her face on my shoulder "shh it's ok baby, I’m here"

We're so lost in what we're doing that we don't hear the sound of the door opening, not until we hear Nayeon gasp and drop her bag.

"What the fuck!!" chills run down my spine in anticipation "what the fuck did I tell you, Yoo Jeongyeon?!" 

I hurry to cover chaeyoung with a blanket and I hurry to take one of my shirts and put it on.

"What did I tell you about this kind of thing, I warned you didn't I?!"

God, she's really mad "look Nayeon, I was just--" before I can tell her the full story, she grabs me by the shirt and drags me out "where are you taking me?!" I keep tripping over my own feet, she doesn't answer me though she just keeps dragging me "hey come on-" once again I get cut off, but this time she shoves me out the door.

"Are you kidding me!" I come crashing down to the floor when she shoves my bookbag at me "here have your stupid shoes and your fucking phone!" she throws my stuff at me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jihyo along with the others is right next to us as the scene goes down.

"she seems to have forgotten what I told her!!"

It takes a second but everyone is starting to catch up "but that doesn't mean you can just throw her out!" behind Nayeon I can see Chaeyoung putting on one of my shirts.

"She doesn't even live here!" the tension is high as those two have a silent stare-off.

"You’re being irrational right now" 

Nayeon huffs "when you're older you'll understand" 

That sets Chaeyoung off "I’m an adult, I can do what I want!!" her cheeks start to redden.

"heh barely" Nayeon crosses her arms.

"Can you stop treating me like a baby!!" her voice comes out raw with anger "I’m not that little girl that didn't know how to take care of herself anymore!!"

This is getting out of hand. I feel guilty about the whole situation, maybe I should leave, maybe me being here is making nayeon angrier. Not to mention that she looks like she might explode any second.

I grab my phone and pocket it. Grabbing my shoes and putting them one, next I grab my bookbag and fling it over my shoulder. I go it stand up and feel pain in my ankle but I ignore it, the situation at hand is more important.

"Hey I get it, Nayeon, I won't come over for as long as you don’t want me to. I’ll be leaving now, sorry...for breaking your rule" everyone stares at me not saying anything. I bow to Nayeon and turn to bow at the others "sorry for the inconveniences"

"Wait no, don't go... please" Chaeyoung walks over to me, standing right in front of me her hands grab a fistful of my shirt. 

"I wish I could, I would love to, but I think that wouldn't be very good for any of us" I cup her face "I’m sorry" I place a kiss on her forehead "I love you" her tears start to fall.

She wraps her arms around my neck bringing me into a desperate hug where she sobs uncontrollably. I hug her back and rub soothing circles in between her shoulder blades.

"Hey come on, don't cry honey, you can see me tomorrow" her hold becomes tighter "you want to your favorite cafe tomorrow?" she nods against my chest "then it's a date sweetheart" I hug her just as tight for a second and pull away. I hold her hands, bringing them up to my lips, and place a kiss on top of both of them.

Before walking away, I look at her one more time and give her the best smile I can muster up. Finally turning around and walking around is a bit more painful than it sounds considering that my ankle is completely against the idea, but what can I do.

The walk from the dorm takes almost a whole hour and with a limp, it takes a lot more, but I finally reach my door "home sweet home I guess" I place my thighs down and walk over to the couch. Taking out my phone, I call the only people, other than Chaeryeon.

"Hello, jeong?" Chaeryeon voice sounds against my ear.

"Yeah hey, are the others with you?" the weight of the situation is finally hitting me.

"Yeah, here let me put you on speaker, ok what up?" 

"Hey I was wondering if you guys could come over, oh, and if you knew how to take care of a twisted ankle?" on the other side of the line a bunch of rustling.

"yep we're coming over and don't move"

_________________________________________

Chaeyoung's pov

After Jeongyeon left I’ve just been nagged at by Nayeon, honestly, I’m about ready to just lock myself in my room "can you just shut up!" I finally snapped "I’m not a baby!!"

She huffs "you'll understand when your older" 

‘there it is again’ 

"No! I’m not, I’m an adult I knew what I was doing and I understood perfectly!!" I stand from the couch "what I don't understand is why you didn't mind your own business!!!" 

"You don't--" "it's my relationship not your and I was the one that started it not her!!!" 

Before she can say anything else I walk away and lock myself in my room. It's been about three hours since everything and honestly with all the anger and pent-up sexual frustration all I want is Jeongyeon to hold me in her arms. My thoughts get interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Go away," I say loud enough for whoever it is to hear. 

"It's me, Dahyun, can I come it?" 

I walk over to the door and unlock it, pulling her in and locking the door again.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" I flop down on my bed and let out a groan "I’ll take that as a no then"

I lift my head from the mattress "I just want to be with her right now, cuddling and sleeping" I turn over so I’m facing the ceiling.

"sorry about Nayeon, she can be too much at times" 

I laugh at that "at times? more like all the time" 

Dahyun lies next to "yeah well there's no denying that she cares" 

"A little too much sometimes" I moment of silence passes.

"Your right though" 

"About what?" 

"It's your relationship, not hers, therefore it's your responsibility, not hers, she crossed the line, you are an adult you can do whatever you want" good thing to know that Dahyun is on my side.

"I’m sure she'll realize that she's in the wrong though" 

‘I hope so too, I hope so too’

The next day I don't have class but I still wake up early and get dressed to go to the cafe. I put on some jeans, one of Jeongyeon's shirts that still have her body mist on it, and a jacket that also belongs to Jeongyeon.

Everyone is still in their rooms so I take the opportunity to head out. I take my phone out and text Jeongyeon that I’m heading over to the cafe.

jeongie💕:  
I’m just putting on my shoes and then I’ll head out

jeongie💕:  
see u there, baby

chaeiger🐯:  
see u there 😊

After a few minutes, I finally get there. I take a set in one of the booths at the end, where I and Jeongyeon always sit. Five minutes later Jeongyeon walks in, but there's a limp to her walk 

"Hey honey, did you wait long?" she sits next to me and kisses me.

"No" I kiss her again, hugging her to bring her closer "hey, why are you limping?" I hold her close with my arms around her neck making her look at me.

"Yesterday I twisted my ankle, the girls helped me through" 

I can't help but feel guilty even if I wasn't the one shoving her around "hey no, your not the one that did it so no guilty chae, ok?" she turns her body against mine trapping me in the booth, her thighs undermine and her arms resting on the top on the booth seat and the table, and with me clinging to her.

I nod my head "come on, tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you" she kisses my cheek.

"You, I want you" 

She laughs against my neck "I’m afraid that you can't handle that drink, it's too much" 

My cheeks get hot "well I don't care what you think, I’m going to drink you up and I’m not going to waste a drop"

Lucky for us the cafe is practically empty and our booth covers us from the view of employees "you really think you can do that cuz I don't think you'll be able to put it in your mouth without gagging, it's a pretty big drink your asking for" she rocks her hips against mine and I can feel her getting harder and harder.

It sends shivers down my spine and it's making me desperate "maybe you should get me out of here and fuck me already" I practically growl at her.

Jeongyeon pulls me along with her and out of the cafe. She's lucky that her house is close because her joggers aren't doing me of her any favors. Her pants giving her a dick print and that only makes me more desperate.

When we get to her house I practically push her into her own house once she unlocks the door, I lock it immediately after. I push her on the couch and sit on her lap "god your pants aren't helping me keep calm when there giving you a dick print" I kiss her roughly.

"Well seeing you in my clothes isn't helping me either baby girl" I kiss her again.

"You like me wearing your clothes?" she nods.

"Show me how much you love me jeongie" she picks my up and carries my to her room and lays me down "tell me you have condoms cuz if not I think all go crazy"

She smirks at me and pulls out a big box of magnum "I got a whole box baby" she leans down and kisses me full on the lips and bites down on my bottom lip. I let out a moan as she starts kissing, sucking, and biting on my neck leaving more love bites.

She takes off the jacket I’m wearing and my jeans leaving me in her oversize shirt and panties. She takes off her jacket and shirt showing off her toned stomach. Taking my hands I place them on her stomach and drag my nails across them "mmh you like my abs baby~?" I nod "then show me how much" 

I sit underneath her and start kissing her toned stomach. decided to show her that I really like her abs, I start biting and sucking at her along marking her and making her groan "fuck, you like them that much, let me show you how much I love your body" I nod and she pushes me back to lay on the bed.

Her hands go under the shirt and unhook my bra taking it off without taking the shirt off. Slowly she inches her hands over my chest lifting the shirt just above where she wants. Leaning down she takes one of my nipples in her mouth and her thumb on the other.

"oh, jeongie~" her tongue and thumb never stop moving. She circles her tongue around my nipples and gently bites it "ah fuc-ck" my hands automatically go to her hair and hold her in place. Her thumb is slightly rougher than her tongue, pinching and togging and I love every second of it.

"fuck jeongie ahh Nnngh~" my hands tighten and pull at her hair "kiss me" she does as I tell her the second the words leave my mouth. 

Capturing my lips, her hands start roaming around my torso and thighs "I love you" she whispers in between kisses "God, your beautiful chae" Her hands find their way to my ass, she starts softly massaging my "I love your body, I love you, I love how you are" she grabs underneath my thighs, lifting me to better position me in her lap.

"I love you too and everything you are" 

I palm one side of her face, making her leans her head to the side so I can have access to her neck. I leave dark red marks on her neck and continue until there's more to compliment it "I just want to mark what's mine" I whisper against her neck and cause her to shiver.

"Fuck, you’re so hot" as she says that her hands hold my waist and she brings her hips up against mine. She doesn't stop until I’m a panting, shaky, and desperate mess on her lap.

I’m practically clinging on to her trying to get as much friction as I can between my legs. I only stop when I feel her hands pull and tug at my underwear. Leaning back and bring my knees up so she can pull my panties off gives me a good view of the bulge in her pants, it makes me all the wetter. The only thing that pulls my eyes away is the extreme pleasure I feel when her thumb starts massaging my clit.

"a-ah~!" looking back at her, is see her staring straight at me with her dark lustfully eyes.

"You'll get it soon enough baby, but right now I’m taking care of you" a wicked smirk spreads across her face "or maybe you won't get it and I’ll make you more desperate to the point that you'll beg for it" the way her voice became deeper and darker makes me practically putty in her hands.

She gets off of the bed and kneels on the floor. grabbing my ankles she pulls me towards her, only stopping when her face is leveled with my center. Looking me in the eyes and inching forward she takes my clit in her mouth and sucks lightly "oh fuck, jeongie~!!" my legs hook on her shoulders and my hands fly to her hair.

Her lips leave my clit and are replaced by her thumb once more, only to lap her tongue throw my wet folds. I become a panting mess as she continues lapping her tongue up and down "j-jeong-- mmh~!!" she inserts a finger into my dripping wet core and starts pumping. Right at the pit of my stomach, I feel a knot tighten as the minutes go by.

"fas-ter please!" she does exactly what I ask. She pushes one of my thighs against my torso and squeezes the underside. As she gives herself more access her movements become harder and faster and it's making it harder for me to not just scream her name. 

Staring at her while she eats me out sends me in a whole other spiral. Her tongue against my clit and her fingers pumping fast are making me lose it. It's only when she grunts against my clit and moves her fingers incredibly fast, that I’m so close to reaching my high. 

Pumping her fingers a few more times and I’m already coming in her mouth "aah...ah mmhmm, jeongie" my voice comes out all raggedy 

"I’m right here honey" she stands up and leans over me, kissing me "here let me move you up the bed" I snake my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, with my core, pressed up against the front of her pants and her bulge making me whimpers out of pleasure.

I hold on tighter when she tries to pull away "what's wrong baby?" her hands rub my back. Leaning into her ear I whisper "there are still more things I want" pulling away, I look at her eyes "now take those pants off, get a condom, and fuck me" 

I give her a little shove. Standing up she makes a show of pulling down her pants, but when she takes off her boxer briefs her cock springs to life I feel the heat between my legs gets hotter. walking slowly she grabs the box of magnum and rips one of the little packs open and pulls on the latex barrier. Climbing on the bed and coming towards me, the view makes me drool.

Pushing my lightly so I lean back, she settles between my legs "are you sure you can handle me? I’m seven inches and a half"

‘oh god that's big’

"y-yes" she hesitates at first, but she teases my entrance with the tip of her cock "mmh~" a low moan leaves my mouth. pushing in completely. 

She lets out a low moan "oh that's good" it breathy when the words come out.

She places her hand on my lower stomach and slowly starts moving in and out "don't stop jeongie, please" heat completely takes over my body making me want to hide. I take the neck of the shirt I still have on and bring it over my lips and nose, it smells like Jeong’s body mist. Not feeling like the shirt is enough, I bring my hands and cover my face.

I become a whimpering, moaning mess as she keeps pumping her hips "god your so big" my hands never leave my face but the neck of the shirt falls off my face.

"baby" Jeongyeon calls "baby look at me" she tries again, but I can't, the feeling is too good.

She peels off my hands from my face "did I do something wrong?" she looks worried.

"God no! don't stop, please!" I try covering my face again but she stops me before I can.

"don't hide baby" I squirm.

"hot..." why is everything so hot.

"is the shirt too hot for you, let me take it off for you baby" she grabs the shirt and pulls it over my head "is that better?" 

instead of answering, I pull her down towards me "don't stop" she moves her hips faster "ah~mhh~" 

I hear Jeongyeon grunt against my ear "you feel so good baby" it sends a tingle down my spine, down in between my legs, and to my aching center.

Her moves become faster and faster, and all I can do is arc against her and my hips start moving on their own. it's all so good all I can do is moan. My hands move on their own, in desperation to feel more I end up scratching at Jeongyeon's back "my tiger has claws, huh?" I whimper "it's ok, it like it baby" 

I keep scratching and bitting her leaving her marked, it encourages her to move faster and harder "I’m c-close" I whimper against her shoulder. she moves her hips more angled hitting just the right stop "a-ah right there!" next to me I can hear her heavy breathing and little moans "jeong" I call for her. 

"fuck" she moans.

"cum with me jeongie~" I whisper against her ear.

She nods and desperately moves her hips chasing her high "a-ah~chae~" the way she calls my name sends me to cloud nine. cuming for the second time feels even better and with Jeongyeon on top of me and hearing her have an orgasm is even better.

_________________________________________

Jeongyeon's pov

God that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had "I love you, chae" I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too" she turns her head to kiss me. while we're kissing she flips us so she's on top 

"But I’m still missing one thing" 

I look at her confused "what's that?" she smiles at me.

"the drink you promised"

Before I can ask her what she means, she lowers herself and takes off the used condom "we won't be needing this anymore" she throws it to the side.

"you don't have to do that" before I can try and sit up, she puts a hand on my shoulder and keeps me down.

"I want to do it" she slides her hand down my torso "now relax and let me do all the work"

She peppers my abs and hips with kisses, slowly making her way to the base of my cock. I let out a tiny moan as her hands start stroking me. It encourages her to squeeze gently. She moves her tongue flat against the bottom of my shaft and to the very tip.

She kisses it before bringing her tongue out again and swirling it around the tip. I suck some air in throw my teeth "you like that?" she looks at me in the eyes, all I can do is nod. Going back to the tip, she wraps her lips around it and slowly goes in taking me into her mouth. Wherever her mouth isn't her hands are "fuck~" I can't help but buckle my hips.

I realize I made her gag "shit sorry!" I panic a little. Instead of pulling back though, she takes me fully in her mouth, grabbing my hand, she takes it and places it on the back of her head. Slowly she starts guiding my hand to make her head bob up and down my shaft "holy crap" say breathlessly. 

‘It feels so good’

She places her hands on the base, using that as support. Moving up and down she swirls her tongue around my shaft and gently starts sucking. After already having an orgasm, it only took her eight minutes to make me cum again.

Pulling away she smiles at me and opens her mouth, showing me that she swallowed my load "see, told you I could handle it"

‘oh god she's too cute’

"come here, cuddle with me" smiling she's quick to sit next to me.

"I love you, Jeongyeon" she whispers against my neck.

"I love you too, Chaeyoung"


End file.
